Mobile devices, such as smart phones, can be used for performing a wide variety of functions. For example, phone functions (such as voice calls and text messaging), as well as internet (including web browsing) and multimedia functionalities (including music, video, cameras and gaming), can be performed. Additionally, mobile devices can include various sensors that can be leveraged by software resident on the device or remotely connected, such as a magnetometer, proximity sensors, barometer, gyroscope, thermometer, and accelerometer, and can also support various wireless communication protocols, such as Bluetooth, Wi-Fi and satellite navigation.
Given the extremely wide variety of uses for mobile devices, it can be helpful to provide a user with focused functionality or operation predicted to be particularly relevant in a given environment or context. As such, it can be useful for a mobile device to have a degree of awareness of its immediate surroundings.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation on technology scope is thereby intended.